Lily Danse
by Dreamy.93
Summary: OS. Quand Lily est mal, elle danse. Ce soir elle a besoin de reflechir a ses sentiments, ses actions, son évolution. Première fic. J'espère que vous aller aimer.


**Disclamer:** Il était une fois une petite Dreamy qui possédait Harry Potter et puis un jour une méchante J.K.Rowling lui pris ses jouets. Meuuuh bien sur on y croit...

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai écrit ce one-shot en écoutant deux morceaux assez spéciaux pour moi de Santan et j'me suis dit "Et si Lily savait danser ? ". Alors je vous conseille, si vous connaissez, Into The Night - Santana Ft. Chad Kroeger et This Boy Is Fire - Santana Ft. J-Lo. C'est un peu court mais bon...

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Un premier accord de guitare se fait entendre.

Un pas, puis deux…

Lily s'abandonne entièrement à la musique, la laissant pénétrer ses veines, rythmer ses gestes, se diffuser en elle comme un poison mortel.

Elle vit la danse. Evolue au rythme de ses pas. Gracieusement, doucement. Dans un équilibre parfait entre innocence et sensualité.

Et puis, doucement, la musique ralentit. Elle s'arrête complètement et Lily s'écroule au sol en face d'un grand miroir. Elle envoi ses deux mains en arrière et laisse sa poitrine se soulever difficilement à la recherche d'oxygène. Sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait danser comme ça…

Lily s'appuie sur ses mains pour se remettre debout. Un autre morceau vient de commencer.

Danser pour oublier…

Tout avait commencé vers la fin de sa sixième année.

Quand ce maudit Potter avait commencé à la remarquer. Elle. Lily Evans.

Elle qui n'avait rien demandé.

Toutes ses amies lui avaient dit qu'elle était très chanceuse de se faire courtiser par le plus beau garçon de Poudlard. Pourtant elle ne lui trouvait rien d'exceptionnel.

La musique s'écrase sur les murs, faisant rebondir les échos de guitare gitane sur le béton.

Elle s'élance doucement, calque le mouvement de ses hanches sur le rythme de la chanson.

Danser pour vivre…

Il était un garçon normal, banal, insignifiant. Il se donnait une image de grand joueur de blagues pour frimer avec ses copains et draguer les filles et son intelligence n'avait d'égale que son arrogance.

Il était bon, il le savait et il en jouait auprès des professeurs.

Mais peut être que lui, il vivait…

Après tout, il avait toujours son agaçant sourire accroché au lèvres.

Le rythme se fait rapide et rapidement une large tache sombre apparaît sur le ventre de Lily. Souvenir des Serpentards.

Danser pour souffrir…

Les verts et argents l'avaient coincé à la sortie de la bibliothèque, lui disant que les sangs de bourbes n'avaient rien à faire ici. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait juste plongé son regard émeraude dans celui de ce garçon aux cheveux graisseux un peu éloigné du groupe. Severus…Son premier ami.

Mais il avait laissé faire. Il avait laissé les Serpentards se servir d'elle comme nouveau cobaye pour sortilèges.

Tout ça à cause Potter s'était elle dit.

Sa trahison lui avait fait mal, très mal et James Potter était injustement passé du statut de « dragueur un peu lourd » à « connard »

Elle pose sa main en grimaçant mais n'arrête pas pour autant la musique. Ses pieds reprennent les rythmes et elle recommence à bouger, lentement, doucement, pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Elle danse malgré sa douleur

Danser pour pleurer…

Quand elle s'était réveillée elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie. On lui avait passé plusieurs pommades sur le ventre sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce n'est que l'après-midi, profitant de l'absence de madame Pomfresh, qu'elle avait découvert les longues cicatrices boursouflées qui zébraient son estomac. Ils y avaient gravé le mot Moldu…

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard Lily pleura. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses larmes qui glissaient sur sa joue.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'avaient débarqué les Maraudeurs dans l'infirmerie en riant d'une future blague.

Sa blessure l'empêche de bouger comme elle le veut et ça l'énerve. Le moindre mouvement trop brusque lui brûle le ventre. Elle déteste cette faiblesse.

Danser pour haïr…

Remus avait été le premier à découvrir sa présence et l'état de son corps. Leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc et tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire c'était de cracher son venin. Potter était devant elle. Et elle n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était pas responsable, elle le savait. Mais c'était tellement plus simple de l'accuser. Le regard chocolat de James s'était voilé et il était parti précipitamment de la pièce suivit de près d'un Sirius hurlant des injures à la jeune préfète et d'un Peter troublé. Remus, lui, s'était assit à ses côtés ; lui avait pris la main et l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il lui avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée en lui caressant les cheveux puis était parti chercher ses amis.

Sa dernière danse remonte à la mort de ses parents. Elle était en répétition quand son portable avait sonné mais elle n'avait pas entendu…

Sur le chemin elle avait vu une ambulance mais ne s'était pas inquiétée. Sauf que…

L'ambulance était pour ses parents, ils étaient morts. La main de sa mère accrochée au téléphone.

Danser la mort…

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie Lily n'avait plus aucun ennui avec les Serpentard. Elle soupçonnait fortement les Maraudeurs d'être derrière cette histoire. Ce fut le dernier lien qu'elle eu avec eux…

James l'évitait et la seule et unique fois où elle avait pu croiser son regard elle l'avait trouvé…mort. La flamme qui y brillait s'était envolée et inconsciemment, cela l'énervait.

Remus lui avait dit qu'elle savait pourquoi, et au fond d'elle, c'était vrai. Mais sa foutue fierté l'empêchait de l'admettre.

Et puis un jour elle en eu marre.

Chaque pas qu'elle fait, chaque fois que ses blessures saignent, chaque fois que elle sombre, elle danse. Créant une petite révolution dans son corps pour repousser ses limites. Pour continuer de danser.

Danser l'évolution…

Elle l'avait attrapé à la sortie de leur cours de Potions et l'avait plaqué contre mur en lui hurlant dessus. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, une fois, rien qu'une petite fois. Qu'il trouve dans son regard tout le poids de ses excuses.

Sauf que elle, c'était Lily Evans, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Alors elle lui avait crié de se ressaisir, qu'il était stupide de s'occuper d'elle. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il se laissait mourir à ce point. Et lui, c'était James Potter, il avait un rôle à jouer. Il lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire, qu'elle n'était, et qu'elle ne serait, jamais dans sa vie. Qu'elle n'était qu'une petite idiote bornée.

Et elle l'a embrassé. Un baiser dure, impatient, passionné.

La musique s'arrête et Lily sourie ; Son ventre lui fait mal. Elle devra probablement changer de vêtement. Et demain l'infirmière poussera sûrement la plus grosse beuglante de l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle aime la danse.

Danser la passion…

« Je t'aime espèce de petit crétin arrogant égocentrique de James Potter… »

* * *

Alors ?

Vous connaissez le truc, pour les rewiews c'est le 'tit bouton bleu en bas à gauche

See you soon !!

Dreamy


End file.
